This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A wireless LAN (WLAN) is a flexible data communications system implemented as an alternative or extension to a wired LAN within a building or campus. Using electromagnetic waves, WLANs transmit and receive data over the air, minimizing the need for wired connections. Thus, WLANs combine data connectivity with user mobility, and, through simplified configuration, enable movable LANs. Some industries that have benefited from the productivity gains of using portable terminals (e.g., notebook computers) to transmit and receive real-time information are the digital home networking, health are, retail, manufacturing, and warehousing industries.
Manufacturers of WLANs have a range of transmission technologies to choose from when designing a WLAN. Some exemplary technologies are multicarrier systems, spread spectrum systems, narrowband systems, and infrared systems. Although each system has its own benefits and detriments, one particular type of multicarrier transmission system, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), has proven to be exceptionally useful for WLAN communications.
OFDM is a robust technique for efficiently transmitting data over a channel. The technique uses a plurality of sub-carrier frequencies (sub-carriers) within a channel bandwidth to transmit data. These sub-carriers are arranged for optimal bandwidth efficiency compared to conventional frequency division multiplexing (FDM) which can waste portions of the channel bandwidth in order to separate and isolate the sub-carrier frequency spectra and thereby avoid inter-carrier interference (ICI). By contrast, although the frequency spectra of OFDM sub-carriers overlap significantly within the OFDM channel bandwidth, OFDM nonetheless allows resolution and recovery of the information that has been modulated onto each sub-carrier.
The transmission of data through a channel via OFDM signals also provides several other advantages over more conventional transmission techniques. Some of these advantages are a tolerance to multipath delay spread and frequency selective fading, efficient spectrum usage, simplified sub-channel equalization, and good interference properties.
In processing OFDM signals, it is frequently desirable to determine the phase of a given complex number corresponding to an input signal. One example of such a complex number is a frequency domain subcarrier value. The ability to determine the phase of complex numbers representing an input signal is useful for many purposes, such as synchronizing the received data signal to ensure the maximum amount of integrity in the received data compared to the transmitted data. Traditionally, determining the phase of a complex number would require first finding the tangent of the phase of the complex number:tangent=imaginary/realAfter determination of the tangent of the complex number, an inverse tangent look-up table could be used to determine the phase angle of the complex number corresponding to the input signal. Depending on the accuracy required, such an inverse tangent look-up table could be very large and expensive to implement in hardware. A method and apparatus capable of determining the phase of a complex number corresponding to an input signal without accessing an inverse tangent look-up table is desirable.